Surprise!
by musicismylife101
Summary: Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Hazel, and Reyna have a problem. The same five boys keep hitting on them so Annabeth forms a plan. I'll give you a clue: it involves Percy, Nico, Jason, Frank, and Leo; their boyfriends. Please read. I'm sorry the other ones failed so badly, but I swear give this one a chance. R&R! Slight Percabeth in the first chapter, but progresses in chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth P.O.V**

So it all started when Thalia, Piper, Reyna, Hazel, and I were walking to an assembly. They were talking about something while I was thinking about someone special. That person being Percy Jackson. _I can't wait to see him._ A hand waved in front of my face, interrupting my thoughts, "Hello? Are you there? Earth to Annabeth." I snapped out of my daydream to see Thalia standing in front of me with a smirk on her face, "So what do you say Annie?" I glared at her, " First off: don't call me Annie. Second: what are you talking about?" Thalia rolled her eyes and was about to say something when Piper cut in, "While you were daydreaming," "Of Percy, no doubt," guess who that was **(1)** "we were talking about the assembly," Piper continued. Hazel pulled a curious face, "Yeah, why would Mrs. Hannibal call a meeting so late?" I smiled, "Oh, I asked her and she said yes because i'm a star student and we both agree on my statement." They shrugged, deciding not to ask anything and we made our way to the auditorium.

_**(In The Auditorium)**_

As soon we took our seats Isaac, Twain, Joseph, Jake, and Mark walked over and we all groaned. They smirked and Mark walked to me and grabbed my hand, "Whats wrong babe? Am I too hot for you?" Ugh! Do they _have_ to be so naive and self-obsessed? _Just go with the plan_, I thought. I smiled sweetly at Mark, "Come here." And I lead him out, motioning for the girls to do so too. They followed me out hesitantly When we got to the door I turned to the buys, "Stay right here." I went outside with the girls and told them the plan. "Look guys, I'm tired of them hitting on us. So, were going to show them never to mess with us again." They all nodded slowly, as if liking it. Hazel spoke up, "How are we going to do that?" I smiled mischievously, "One word:Boyfriends." They caught on to my plan and smiled just like me. Thalia crossed her arms, "Were going to have some fun today girls." We all nodded and took out our phones.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth

Me and the girls walked back to our seats after calling the boys to see if they were here. And they were. I signaled the principal and she nodded back stage before coming on stage to greet her cheering students. "Hello, my wonderful students!" They cheered some more. The girls were probably the loudest. Ms. Hannibal chuckled and continued, "Okay, that's enough students. Today we have five new students who want to surprise their girl friends and-" Some body in the crowd yelled, "Are they girls?" Everybody laughed. Well, that is until me and my girls glared them all down. Ms. Hannibal continued, "I, of course allowed this to happen because I have a very, very good reason and some one persuaded me to allow it," she winked at us then continued. "So without further adu I present to you Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, and Leo Valdez!" Every body clapped politely.

The first to come out was Jason. The other girls in the crowd went crazy and started screaming. The lights dimmed and five stools appeared on the stage. Jason was wearing a grey shirt with jeans and held and guitar with and earpiece on. Hold on. _Ear piece? _Why didn't I know about this? Then Jason started singing the introduction to _It Girl_ by Jason Derulo,

I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
Just tryna find ya  
I've been like a manic insomniaaa-aac  
5 steps behind ya  
Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit  
Check please...  
Cause I finally found the girl of...my dreams  
Much more than a Grammy award  
That's how much you mean to me

He started walking off stage still strumming to his guitar. He looked around obviously looking for his girl friend. The girls screamed even louder every time he got close. Jason suddenly stopped at our row and looked at Piper who had her eyebrows up like, _really, rock star?_. He stopped strumming and blushed, but the music still went on. Jason nodded his head towards the stage, "Come on, Piper." She look his hand much to the surprise and shock of everyone in the room who wasn't in on this. Jason led her to the stage and sat her down on a stool and not long after he did that, Leo walked out in a red shirt and jeans with an ear piece and sang the same song,

You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shhh-t girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This is it girl  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl

Leo came to our row and got Reyna and once again led her to the stage, the spotlight following him the whole time. He sat her down onto the stool. Then the music changed to Fight For You still Jason Derulo. What is it with the Jason Derulo today? Anyway, Frank walked out and sang the intro,

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you...  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
Just like the rain down in Africa  
It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for!

He did some dancing to and the crowd just cheered more. Frank took Hazel to the stage, again. This time Nico showed up wearing a black shirt with jeans and for once not wearing a skull ring. Even though he's not much of a singer, started singing,

Friends are cool  
But we both know  
They don't wanna see us together  
Don't wanna lose  
What I live for  
I'm willing to do whatever...

'Cause I don't wanna see you cry  
Give our love another try  
I bet we get it right this time  
As long as you're prepared to fight

I don't wanna live another day(hey! )  
Without your body next to me  
I'm not gonna let them break us down(hey! )  
'Cause baby I know now! (Yeah! )

Of he would sing that part he is, of course more of a fighter then a singer and he's probably only doing this because of Thalia. He took her hand and led her down the isle with her except when he got the the stage he kissed her where everybody could see and then sat a blushing Thalia down. Then Percy came out with the biggest smile ever on his face. He had a guitar too and started singing What Makes You Beautiful. _So cheesy today_,

You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need makeup,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,

He smiled at me and I stood up to meet him when he pulled me into a kiss. Every one 'aww'ed except maybe five people I can mention. I would pay 10 bucks just to see their faces right now. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

(After The Assembly)

The five couples walked out of the auditorium and Mark and his gang walked up to them. "You didn't tell us you had boyfriends!" The girls raised their eyebrows. "We didn't? 'Cause I seem to recall telling you guys one thousand times," Hazel said slightly angry. Percy spoke up, "Yeah now go away before trouble starts."

That was simply the best day for Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Hazel, and Reyna. They all walked to the next class just as the bell rang with their boyfriends arms still wrapped around them protectively.

The End!


End file.
